The Sea's Recovery TRADUCIÓN
by TrisJacksonEvans
Summary: Perséfone Jackson ha derrotado Gea. Ella descubre que su novio ha sido infiel. Eso, combinado con su pasado, deja su daño y resulta difícil confiar en la gente. Los Siete se convierten en dioses y Percy se une al consejo. No se olvide, algunos monstruos quieren venganza por la muerte de Gea! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Fem!Percy. PercyxAres. Traducion de la historia d MoonTitanessSelene
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: _Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo o los Héroes del Olimpo no me pertenece.  
>The Sea´s Recovery tampoco es mio sino que es de MoonTitanessSelene que amablemente me dejo traducir su historia.<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
>Capítulo 1<p>

Percy POV

Percy Jackson se arrodilló ante los dioses en la sala del trono del Olimpo. Su cuerpo dolía todo a causa de las numerosas heridas que recibió luchando contra Gaea y los gigantes. Sin embargo, apenas sintió el dolor como un pensamiento paso por su mente una y otra vez.

Anthony Chase, el chico al que amaba –el mismo chico por el cual había saltado al Tártaro- la estaba engañando con Lavina Valdez.

Ella no prestó atención a Zeus mientras hablaba de su victoria. Sin embargó, el rey de los Dioses le llamó la atención cuando anunció que iba a otorgar dones sobre los Siete de la profecía.

"He hablado de esto con el resto de los olímpicos y hemos decidido conceder a los Siete la inmortalidad, si ustedes están de acuerdo. Podrían llegar a ser Dioses", afirmó Zeus

Percy miró al resto de lo Sietes. Cada uno de ellos estaba buscando a su pareja con su mirada, asegurándose de que él o ella aceptaría la inmortalidad. La chica de dieciséis años miró a Anthony, tratando de disimular el anhelo y la angustia en su mirada. Él le devolvió la mirada, fingiendo que todavía estaba enamorado de ella. El chico aún tenía que terminar con ella –él todavía la estaba engañando-. Anthony asintió con la cabeza, lo que indicaba que aceptaría la inmortalidad. Percy miró hacia otro lado sin responderle. Ella vio a Anthony frunciendo el ceño en confusión por el rabillo del ojo.

Percy miró hacia abajo, recordando cómo, hace unos días, que había pillado a Anthony y Lavina besándose en la sala de máquinas. Ella se había escabullido a su dormitorio sin ellos darse cuenta. Ella había decidido fingir que no pasaba nada, no podía hacer que los Sietes se separaran con la guerra inminente contra Gea y sus hijos.

La voz de Zeus la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Uno a la vez, se acercara a su padre o madre y le dirá si acepta o no la inmortalidad. Si lo hace, le será dada, y se convertirá en Dios. Sus dominios se darán a conocer en unos momentos por las Parcas. Si no acepta nuestra oferta, usted puede pedir cualquier cosa que sea su elección". Su tono dejó claro que pensaba que sería absurdo rechazar la divinidad.

Piper se puso primero, agarrando su brazo, que estaba sangrando."Acepto la inmortalidad".

Afrodita puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su hija, le susurró algo en voz baja, y Piper brilló por un momento, y luego se mantuvo en pie, completamente curada.

El mismo proceso se repitió para Jason, Hazel, Frank, y Lavina. Ya no había ninguna necesidad de Plutón ignora a Hazel como ella erra inmortal. Frank perdió su maldición, también, porque él ya no podía morir. Hubo un momento de pausa en el cual Anthony miró a Percy, como si esperaba que ella iría después. La chica dio un leve movimiento de cabeza. Se encogió de hombros, Anthony se dirigió a Atenea.

Una vez el resto de los Siete había ganado la inmortalidad, Percy se puso de pie, jadeando como el dolor la golpeó en oleadas. Apretando los dientes ella se acercó Poseidón. Recogiendo las palabras con cuidados, dijo, "En lugar de la inmortalidad, solicitó que a el Señor Hades y Lady Hestia se les de posiciones en el consejo. Son los hijos mayores de Kronos y merecen tanto respeto como el resto de ustedes".

Zeus se quejó abiertamente de Percy haya rechazado la inmortalidad una vez más. Él asintió con cansancio. "Así se hará". El Dios del cielo hizo un gesto con la mano y dos tronos se levantaron del suelo. Hestia y Hades tomaron sus asientos en el consejo. Hestia sonrió a Percy, mientras Hades simplemente asintió con la cabeza en señal con gratitud.

Atenea habló, mirando a Anthony, y luego a Percy, "Yo creo que a pesar de la negativa de Perséfone Jackson de nuestro regalo a favor de dar a Hestia y a Hades sus tronos, ella debe aún recibir la inmortalidad si ella lo desea. Después de todo, ella es la que mató a Gea al final". Era obvio para Percy que ella no quería que el corazón de su hijo se rompiera cuando Percy muriera, lo que pasaría si se quedaba como una mortal.

"Si tan solo ella supiera", pensó Percy, con amargura.

El reto de los olímpicos asintió con la cabeza, incluso Ares y Dionisio, que sorprendió a Percy. Percy lo quiso rechazar. Ella realmente no quería vivir para siempre, pero un vistazo a los ojos de Zeus le dijo que el Dios sería muy molesto si se negaba de nuevo ¿Quién sabia el rey de los Dioses haría si se enfurecía? Se mordió el labio. Ella no podía dejar a su madre con Gabe. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea y sus ojos verde mar se iluminaron. Ella miro a Zeus "Acepare con una condición".

"¡Percy!" advirtió Poseidón. "No pongas a prueba la paciencia de mi hermano".

Percy volvió la cabeza para mirar al Dios del mar. "Lo siento, padre. Pero si voy llegar a ser una Diosa, debo hacer esto primero".

"Muy bien, niña. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Hera.

"Quiero permiso para matar a un mortal". Declaro Percy buscando los ojos de Zeus.

Algunos de los semidioses presentes en sala del trono abrieron los ojos y la boca en estado de shock cuestionando sus motivos, pero luego reaccionaron y cerraron de nuevo la boca como se dieron cuenta que estaban a punto de interrumpir a Zeus.

El dio levanto una ceja, sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Permiso dado".

Poseidón puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su hija y le dio la inmortalidad. Las heridas de Percy se cerraron y fueron reemplazadas por cicatrices o por piel suave y bronceada. La chica se sentía más fuerte que nunca, y lo más probable es que hubiera sonreído, si no fuera porque Anthony la estaba engañando.

De repente, en un destello de luz brillante, las Parcas aparecieron. "Estamos aquí para anunciar los dominios de los sietes nuevos Dioses y Diosas en medio de nosotros. Piper McLean, eres la Diosa menor del amor y del charmspeak. Jason Grace, usted es ahora el dios menor del rayo y el vuelo. Hazel Levesque, de este día en adelante serás concida como la diosa menor de la riqueza las piedras preciosas. Frank Zhang, será el dios menor de tiro con arco y de cambio de forma. Lavina Valdez, será la diosa menor del fuego y de las fraguas. Anthony Chase, es el dios menor de la arquitectura y la estrategia de batalla. Y, por último, Perséfone Jackson, usted el ahora la principal diosa de los héroes, las mareas y la espada. Porque por lo poderoso que es, usted será el decimoquinto olímpico".

Todo el mundo quedo sin aliento en estado de shock al escuchar la ultima declaración. La boca de Percy se abrió con sorpresa, sin duda no se esperaba esto.

Las Parcas hablaron de nuevo. "Olímpicos, para asegurarse de que uds tienen un buen vinculo con el nuevo miembro del consejo, vamos a hacerlo de modo de que los catorce de vosotros sientan todas la emociones de Perséfone hace como si su vida avanzara frente a ella. Usted sabra como era su vida, pero se le permitirá mantener su privacidad, haciendo que solamente sientan sus sentimientos, mas no verán sus recuerdos".

Percy grito de miedo y retrocedió un par de metros. "Eso es realmente no es una mala idea Lachesis", dijo señalando hacia el Destino del medio –la que había dicho que iban a sentir sus sentimientos de su vida- "Por favor, usted sabe que es una idea terrible".

"Lo siento, Perséfone", dijo Lachesis. "Hay que hacerlo. Sin embargo, ninguno fuera de los olímpicos debe estar presente".

Gruñendo el resto de los dioses -nuevos y viejos- salieron. Los semidioses del Campamento Júpiter y el Campamento Mestizo, que habían sido destellados al Olimpo tan pronto como Gea fue derrotada, también se fueron, caminando hacia los ascensores que los llevarían a Nueva Roma.

"Por favor", rogó Percy "No lo hagan".

"Percy", dijo Poseidón, sin entender razones para hacer que las Parcas reconsideren su idea. "No te preocupes. No va a pasar nada malo".

Percy solo miro al suelo. "Adelante, entonces, haz lo que debas".

**-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aquí está la traducción del primer capítulo de "The Sea´s Recovery", espero que lo disfrutes.  
><strong>

**A lo mejor no pueda subir las traducciones en un tiempo ya que mi compu está mala y estoy usando la de otra persona. Estoy haciendo los exámenes finales del colegio ya que estoy en las últimas semanas. Y también en las vacaciones me voy a tener que ir a vivir con mi hermana y allá n hay internet.  
><strong>

**Pero no se preocupen voy a traducir la historia entera, ya que MoonTitanessSelene me tuvo suficiente confianza como para dejarme traducirla cuando se lo pedi no la voy a defraudar y dejarla botada después de que yo la busque para que me dejara traducirla y accedió. **


	2. Capitulo 2

_**DISCLAIMER: **_**Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo o los Héroes del Olimpo no me pertenece.  
><strong>**The Sea´s Recovery tampoco es mio sino que es de MoonTitanessSelene que amablemente me dejo traducir su historia.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capítulo 2**

**Ares POV**

Ares sintió una chispa de respeto por Percy Jackson mientras la veía renunciar a la inmortalidad para que Hades y Hestia pudieran formar parte del consejo.

Sintió curiosidad y sorpresa cuando ella pidió que se le permitiera matar a un mortal una vez que ella se hubiera convertido en una Diosa.

Y, por último, sintió una gran confusión cuando la Diosa, prácticamente, les rogo a las Parcas para no hacerlos sentir su vida.

"¿Por qué derroto a Kronos y Gea tiene miedo de que se reproduzca su vida?" se pregunto.

"Preparaos, olímpicos", dijieron las Parcas. "Las emociones que están a punto de sentir pueden ser inesperadas y sorprendente. Cada año de la vida de Perséfone tomara. Van a estar sintiendo sus emociones por casi diecisiete, ya que ella tiene casi diecisiete años. Vamos a empezar ahora."Las tres Parcas formaron un círculo alrededor de Percy y comenzar a cantar en griego.

Los olímpicos cerraron los ojos. Y lo primero que sintió Ares fue pura alegría.

"¿Por qué ella no quiere experimentar esto?", se cuestiono.

La pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando, unos cuatro minutos más tarde, sintió el asco de Percy. El disgusto solo duro momento y rápidamente fue reemplazado por un odio amargo que se entremezcla con el miedo y el dolor. Medio minuto después, todo lo que podía sentir era el miedo y el dolor, ya que, ya había dominado el odio. Ares se vio abrumado por la fuerza de las emocionen negativas de Percy. Sintió que se ahogaba en ellos. Entonces, cuando casi pasaron trece minutos, el miedo y el dolor comenzaron a disminuir. Ares suspiro de alivio cuando las emociones dejaron de golpearlo con tanto dureza.

"Fue entonces cuando Jackson comenzó su primera misión", se dio cuenta Ares. "Yo hubiera pensado que se sentiría peor, no mejor. ¿Lo qué paso a la hija de Poseidón, una búsqueda en el mundo terrenal y una pelea conmigo -el Dios de la guerra- es menos doloroso que el miedo y el dolor que induce el resto de su vida?"

Unos quince segundos después el nivel de dolor y miedo de Percy que habían disminuido, se dispararon de nuevo. El patrón de quince segundos, con menor niveles de dolor y miedo y luego cuarenta y cinco segundos con niveles más alto, que continuo hasta completar dieciséis minutos. "Esto es cuando la punky derroto a kronos", Ares reconoció. Se hizo evidente para Ares que los veranos pasados en el campamento mestizo eran menos estresantes que el resto del año, a pesar de que esos veranos los paso completando misiones.

De repente, las emociones desaparecieron por completo. Por cerca de cuarenta segundos no había más que quietud absoluta.

"Este debe ser el tiempo cuando Hera puso a Jackson en un sueño profundo y tomo sus recuerdos. Supongo que ni siquiera soñó esos meses que paso dormida."

Y entonces, inesperadamente, las emociones comenzaron a inundar la mente de Ares, una vez más. Una mezcla de sentimientos –el miedo y la alegría, el dolor y el alivio, la ira y el amor- abrumaron a Ares. Quince segundos después, el torrente de emociones se detuvo, y Ares abrió los ojos para encontrar a varios de sus compañeros olímpicos secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. El Dios de la guerra, él mismo, la resultaba difícil recuperarse de la descarga de emociones negativas que acababa de experimentar. No podía imaginar lo que estaba experimentando Percy. Después de todo, ella había visto todas las cosas que la hacían experimentar esas emociones turbulentas.

Ares volvió su mirada hacia donde la Diosa debería haber estado de pie. En cambio, se encontró a la niña inconsciente en el suelo, con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y licor de oro goteando de sus manos que sus uñas habían abierto. Varios olímpicos quedaron sin aliento ya que ellos también vieron a Percy en el suelo. Poseidón corrió asu lado y se arrodillo, colocando su cuerpo en su regazo.

Apolo se unió al Dios del mar en el piso. Después de escanear el cuerpo menudo de la Diosa, dijo su veredicto, "Percy se desmayo, muy probablemente por el estrés de la lucha contra Gea y el repentino ataque de las emociones que sentía debido al viaje de recuerdos"

Varios dioses y diosas dejaron escaparon suspiros de alivio cuando se dieron cuenta de que su heroína estaba estresada. Ares se sorprendió al descubrir que él era uno de ellos.

"Apolo, flashea a Percy a la enfermería" Zeus ordeno.

"Si, padre" dijo Apolo. Poseidón entrego a regañadientes a su hija al Dios de la medicina, que brillo a la enfermería en su templo.

Ares se sentó en silencio, con los otros olímpicos en espera de Apolo para volver. Un par de minutos más tarde, el Dios brillo de nuevo y sentó.

"La niña va a estar bien", hablaron las Parcas sobresaltando a Ares, ya que se había olvidado que estaban presentes. "Sin embargo, toda la próxima semana más o menos, ella será más emocional que de costumbre. No la presionen con propósito de molestarla. Permitan que se recupere de esta experiencia a su propio ritmo. También les aconsejamos que uno de ustedes sea su compañero constante por las próximas dos semanas. Por dos razones. La primera para que no está sola con su estado emocional. Y la segunda para que le puedan enseñar sus deberes como Diosa olímpica." Con eso las Parcas brillaron lejos

¿Quién crees que debe ser el compañero de Percy por las próximas dos semanas, Atenea? Cuestiono Zeus.

"Apolo sería lo más ideal ya que lo más probable que pase un día o dos en la enfermería. Sin embargo, tiene las obligaciones de Dios del sol. Poseidón seria mi próxima elección, pero tiene un reino que cuidar. Y la mayoría de nosotros los olímpicos tenemos que lidiar con las secuelas de la guerra", Atenea respondió, con el ceño fruncido.

"Deméter, ¿estás disponible para el trabajo?", cuestiono Zeus.

"Estoy pasando todo mi tiempo libre con Kore, antes de que se tenga que ir al inframundo." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y fulminando con la mirada a Hades.

Zeus se quejo, "Él único que queda es Ares."

"¡¿Qué?! Absolutamente no. No voy a ser niñera de la punk" exclamo el Dios de la Guerra.

"Por mucho que no me gusta, estoy de acuerdo con Ares", dijo Atenea. "Percy y él no tienen la mejor relación. No va a terminar bien ponerlos a los dos juntos."

"¿Hay cualquier otro Dios que pueda y que este libre, Atenea?" pidió Zeus.

"Bueno está Hestia" sugirió Artemis, sin querer forzar a una doncella a tener que lidiar con el malhumorado Dios de la Guerra, por dos semanas enteras.

"Me temo que no puedo asumir esa posición." Hestia negó con la cabeza." Necesito aprender a reacostumbrarme a todos mis deberes primero ante de poder empezar a cualquier otra persona."

"Ares, no tenemos ninguna otra opción que darte el trabajo. Enséñale a Perséfone todo lo que puedas respecto a ser un atleta olímpico. Que siga todas les instrucciones de las Parcas. Explícale los acuerdos antiguos. Y no provoques su temperamento. Reunión aplazada" dijo Zeus energéticamente.

Trece atletas olímpicos rápidamente brillaron lejos, dejando a Ares quejándose atrás.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo traducido de The Sea's Recovery de MoonTitanessSelene.**

**No se con cuanto tiempo subiré los capítulos, con algunos me tardare menos y con otros más, pero los subiré todos.**


End file.
